Speak Now
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: Based off of the Taylor Swift song 'Speak Now'


I think I'm gonna change my penname so...uh.. yeah... it's gonna be 60BrokenHearts... no one wil probably get that but believe me it makes sense to me!

_**Speak Now- **_

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

I took a deep breath before I stepped through those thick wooden doors into the Church. I felt terrible being here. I felt uninvited and unloved. But I realized I needed to be here for you. You shouldn't be marrying her. That woman who was all, completely, and utterly wrong for you!

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

Luckily, the door shut quietly behind me. I was sneaking in and I wasn't supposed to be here at all. Every other one of your friends were gathered around a doorway at the end of a hallway. I crept over and when they saw it was me they said 'Hey' and pointed at the scene they were watching. Your wonderfully perfect fiancé was screaming and yelling at your cousin, Mabel, somewhere amidst all of her pastel-dressed family. They were trying to pull her away from the poor girl who was crying... probably because of the hideous dress she was being forced to wear. It looked like a multiple layered cake!

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say  
**_

I shake my head and know that this is never what you would want your wedding to be like. You always told me that you knew that your wedding would be perfect because your mum can completely handle your future brides nervousness. I remember how you looked at me when you would say that. I began to daydream about me standing up at the perfect time and saying,_**  
**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
**_

" Blaise, don't say yes, run away with me. I'll meet you when you're out of the Church, at the backdoor. Don't wait and listen to what she says, or say a single binding vow. You need to listen to what I'm saying! They said speak now and I'm saving you!"

_**Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be  
**_

When I snapped back awake, I quietly exited the building, just to re-enter later. From the entrance I can see your mother and that other woman's mother greeting people as they walk in. Thanking the guests for coming and telling them that it's supposed to be the grandest in two decades. Soon, everyone reaches their seats and the bridesmaids glide up the aisle with their escorts. Then the terrible music comes forth out of the organ. I hide behind the curtains that are draped over a doorway. I discovered that you lovely bride-to-be "forgot" to invite me to this extravagant occasion. HA! Like that could possibly stop me from attending.

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?  
**_

As much as I hate that woman, I gasped when she stepped out into the light. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her long, golden hair, was twisted up into thousands of twists and twirls on top of her head, accentuated by the sparkling, diamond tiara. Her highly glossed lips radiated in the light. She was smiling right up at you. The way she was posed as she drifted up the aisle toward you, reminded me of a pageant queen: obnoxious, stubborn, and all about themselves. But one glance at your face revealed every thought running through your head to me. You wished it was me, not her. You're mother chose her, but you chose me!

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now  
**_

My heart thumped in rhythm with every word you spoke and I prayed with every bit of my being that you wouldn't utter those two words that would seal your fate with her. In our world you can't divorce her and she can't divorce you; you're stuck together forever, until one or the other takes their last, dying breath (which for her might be closer than anyone expects ;]). I'll meet up with you when it's over and done, when you've broken that bitchs heart and shattered your mum's dreams of you marrying into that equally successful family.

_**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you  
**_

Next thing I know, the preacher says those fantastic words, "If anyone objects to this couple being united in the eternal bond of marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everything was dead silent and I glanced around at all of the guests who had come here to see that terrible couple get married. I stand up from the spot that I had snuck to when no one was really looking. It was close to the front so everyone's eyes were drawn to me like I was a magnet. I feel my hands shaking and my legs feel a little weak. Gasps filled the room and I knew that everyone was looking at me. But all those people didn't matter; I was only looking at you.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

No one was really more surprised at my courage to actually stand up than me. I know myself and I'm not the kind of person who runs in and saves the guy/girl at the last minute. I'm not one of those people that are always in those Muggle movies. But I also know you and you aren't the kind of person who should marry a complete and total bitch.

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

You stared right back at me and the monster of a bride-to-never-be that stood in front of you glared back at me with absolute revulsion in her eyes. She hated me that much was clear to everyone. "Don't say yes. Run away... with me," my voice was shaky but I continued, "I'll meet you at the backdoor. Don't wait and listen to wait she says. She'll just try and pull you back in. I know you don't want this. Listen to me, Blaise. Please."

_**And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'**_

You grin at me and take the view steps down to me, where you grab my hand in yours. "Let's run away. You and me? Now?" he began pulling me down the aisle. "I'll meet you at the backdoor when I'm out of my tux. I didn't say my vows. Thanks for always being around, Red. Especially now." And he kissed me. And, of course, as it always goes:

WE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER


End file.
